30 Minutes
by Bloodlace
Summary: 30 people are hidden throughout the school, and Will has to find everyone of them all because of Sue's treachery and how she wants to destroy him. And the best bit: for every minute that passes by and Will doesn't find someone, a person will pay the ultimate price. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

30 Minutes – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello. And congratulations for being brave enough to view this story. It is my first M rated story due to later chapters involving blood, gore and deaths. It may not be good at first, but some of your favourite gleeks WILL die (The people I dislike). This story is inspired by the TV show and the song '30 Minutes' by t.A.T.u. which is the title of the story. Please review so that I know the story is being read._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't own anything to do with Glee or t.A.T.u. in any way, shape or form. And this is as pure as fiction can get._

"Will, I have hidden 30 people that have appeared in this show since season 1, all throughout the school. You will have 30 minutes to save all of them. For each minute you don't find someone, the next name on the list will die! AND THAT'S HOW SUE, SEES IT!"

Will was panicking; he didn't know why he was here. He didn't know how he got here. He was just at William McKinley High School. And, according to Sue, he has to save someone every minute, or someone else will die. How could someone think like this? He looked at his watch, which was found next to him when he woke up. It is set for a minute. It was on 0:45, which meant that he had 45 seconds to find someone. Anyone. Every time the minute is up, the watch will vibrate and reset. This will happen for 30 minutes or until everyone is found. The possibility was highly unlikely; Will didn't know who to look for, let alone where to look for them. Will jumped when Sue's voice came over the intercom,

"Even I can have a heart sometimes, Will. So I'll help you. The people you are looking for are as followed:

Rachel

Finn

Quinn

Kurt

Puck

Tina

Blaine

Mike

Mercedes

Sam

Joe

Brittney

Santana

Artie

Jake

Marley

Kitty

Unique

Rory Flanagan

Lauren Zizes

Sugar

Dave Karofsky

Sebastian

Jesse St. James

Harmony

Holly Holiday

Roz Washington

Coach Beiste

Terri

And, last but not least,

Emma!"

Will was shocked. He knew he had to find Emma. He looked at his watch. 0:15. Oh no! He knew he couldn't save that one person. He stared at the watch as it ticked down to zero. When it did, a scream was heard down the hall. Will raced to the sound and opened the door to the room where he heard the scream, only to find Artie, lying on the floor. His wheelchair was nowhere to be found. He was in a pool of his own blood, with a very sharp ruler in the back of his neck. It was too late to save him though. Will, who was trying so hard not to cry, left the room in order to prevent everybody he cared about to become like _that._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but they should get longer as the story progresses. I'm also sorry to all the Artie fans; I couldn't fit him into the story. And I tried, but to no success. Also, there is a poll up so you can vote for your LEAST favourite characters. So that they can die. So please choose carefully. Also, please review the story or vote on the poll so I know the story is being read. If you have a suggestion, leave a review or PM me! And Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as well, but no flames! So there is Chapter 1! Tell me what you think about it,_

_Bloodlace._


	2. Chapter 2

30 Minutes – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 2. Get ready for someone else to die. I am thinking I won't have him find someone until maybe chapter 6. Maybe later, but no earlier. And to reply to AdamTobiasGrayson, I came up with this story whilst watching Hunger Games. And I wanted to write a Glee story and my phone rang (My ringtone is 30 Minutes) and BOOM! That's how I came up with the concept for the story. And the minor fact that the person who rang me was an old friend turned enemy. But that is another story for another time._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

Will ran right into the cafeteria. Someone had to be in here, anyone. He looked under tables, and in cabinets, to find no one. He checked his watch. 30 seconds left. He frantically searched the whole area, until he heard a bang. He rushed to the sound to find the door to the oven open. He looked inside to find Brittney.

"Brittney! Thank god I found you! We need to go. Get out of the oven!" Will said. He was relieved to find someone, but Britney would not move.

"Come on Brittney, we need to find everyone else." Brittney stared at him. Will backed away in shock as he saw her eye color was pink.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Santana. You need to leave. I'm pretending to be a cake." She said. Will looked at his watch. 5 seconds .The oven door slammed shut and turned itself on, setting itself to its highest temperature. The oven started to shake as Brittney screamed. Smoke started to escape from the oven. And a few seconds later, the oven door flew open and a cooked Brittney landed on the floor. There was a note on her back. Will wondered how it had no burns at all. He picked it off Brittney and began to read the note,

_Will,_

_You have let two people die. _

_How can you live with yourself?_

_And the best part,_

_You still have 28 people left to find_

_And you have no clue where they are._

_Good Luck, you're going to need it,_

_Sue Sylvester._

Will ripped up the note and threw it in the bin. He started to run around, trying to find someone else. Trying to prove Sue wrong.

_Author's Note: I know it is really sort but they will get longer when people are found and they choose to get out of their hiding place. I promise. Also, there is a poll up so you can vote for your LEAST favourite characters. So that they can die. So please choose carefully. Please review the story or vote on the poll so I know the story is being read. If you have a suggestion, leave a review or PM me! And Constructive Criticism is always appreciated as well, but no flames! So there is Chapter 2! Tell me what you think about it,_

_Bloodlace._


	3. Chapter 3

30 Minutes – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I finally decided how I want the story laid out. Sorry for the long update, I know these chapters are short so I have no excuse, but I was working on some of my more popular stories, and I haven't been in the mood to write a character death, heck I have seen like 1 episode of season 5, and that was the episode where Cory died, I just Had to watch it. But for not, let's get on with it!_

_Disclaimer is in chapter 1._

Two people now. Two people have died because of Will. Artie and Britney were both gone, and it was all Will's fault. He couldn't save everyone. There was no way he could go through the whole school within 30 minutes. It just wasn't possible.

"45 seconds." Will heard Sues voice over the intercom. He walked into the hallway, only to find something on the ground. Will ran to the abandoned object and picked it up. It looked as if it was attached to something, but then cut off. It was fairly soft, like a piece of hair-

Hair!

The object is a dread lock! Now who has dreadlocks? It only took a second to recognize who had dreadlocks.

Joe has dreadlocks!

"Joe!" Will screamed as he saw another dread lock out of the corner of his eye. He ran to it to find another dread lock ahead. A trail! Will followed the trail and it leads him into the locker room, where he found Joe's body.

There was a knife in the side of his throat, and all of his dreadlocks were cut off obviously cut off so Will would follow the trail. His shirt has numerous holes and his pants were stained with blood. His eyes were open and looking directly at Will. His mouth opened slightly as if he was struggling to breathe. It was a horrifying sight, and Will had to look away. He looked at his watch. 60 seconds, Will sighed as he left the room. He had to find someone soon; he wasn't sure how much longer he would hold out under the pressure alone.

_Author's Note: I know it was short! I'm sorry, but I am running out of places to hide people and I'm lacking motivation. But don't worry; I won't give up on the story. I hate people that take a year to update a story, and then they claim they are interested in the story, then they are never heard from again. So I won't abandon this fic. The next chapter should be up within a month. I go on holidays in 2 weeks so more updates are to be expected! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	4. Chapter 4

_30 Minutes – Chapter 4_

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 4! I would like to give a massive shout out to pink chocolate unicorn for beta reading this chapter and hopefully all the other chapters in this story. Together, we have plotted out many things, and more updates should happen. I know I said that last time and I'm sorry for the wait. Huh, I seem to be saying that a lot lately._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

Will frantically searched around the school, trying to find anyone. He needed to find someone—anyone—that could give him some kind of support; because, right now, his self-esteem was lacking.

Then again, it would be after watching 3 people die.

He heard a faint dripping sound and instantly broke out in a sprint towards the sound. The sound grew louder, and eventually he heard choking and crying sounds coming from the room beside him. A room that has no importance whatsoever, but let's just label it as "The Slushie Room". He opened the door and found a horrific sight.

Mercedes was tied up and crying. In front of her there was a machine and a lot of slushies. The machine picked up one of the slushies and flung the contents at Mercedes. With deadly accuracy, the machine's target was Mercedes' tear-streaked face and she ending up swallowing the majority of it.

Will ran to Mercedes' side.

"Mercedes! It's alright; I'll get you out of this."

Mercedes made a choked sound of surprise as she sobbed, "Get me out of this. Please." Will attempted to obey, but slushies kept getting thrown at Mercedes. Her mouth was forced open, and the slushies were like a poison green colour—

Poison!

"Poison...slushies?" Will spoke to himself whilst Mercedes kept getting pelted with slushies.

"Seriously?" Mercedes slurred.

Eventually, the poison started to take effect. She started twitching, and she turned a pale green, like the slushies. Mercedes gagged, but couldn't hold it in and vomited. Will stepped out of the way as the vomit fell to the floor. He then looked to the confines of Mercedes: she was tied up with belts on a hand trolley. He started untying the belts, but the damage had already been done. As soon as the belts were unbuckled, Mercedes collapsed to the ground.

Will rushed to her and turned her around so she was facing him. She looked a sickly green.

Mercedes lifted her arm. She placed her hand on Will's vest and choked out, "It's... too late... for... me. Find... everyone else... and bring... Sue to justice." Mercedes stilled, lifeless.

Will restrained himself from crying. He gently placed her head on the ground and quietly left the room. This time, he knew he was going to find someone. Alive. And keep them that way!

_Author's Note: Worst. Chapter. Ever! I don't really like this chapter, it doesn't really have much of an impact on the story, what do you guys think? I didn't think much. Chapter 5 should be up soon. Also, I have noticed that there have been 2 votes in the poll, one for Rachel and one for Unique/Wade. I took the poll down because I needed it for another story, but you can review who you want to die/live._

_Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	5. Chapter 5

30 Minutes – Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey, welcome to chapter 5. This chapter is a massive turning point in the story. Why? You'll just have to find out...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot

"Thirty people in the school? How the hell did Sue hide thirty people throughout the school?!" Will wondered as he searched another room in hopes of finding someone, but alas there was no one there.

Will sighed as he closed the door to yet another empty room. He raked a hand through his hair as he moved onto another room. It was then that Will had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. He raced to the nearest men's room and stood in front of a urinal.

A sigh of pleasure could be heard as Will relieved himself. He took this time to process the last 5 minutes. 'Artie, Brittney, Joe and Mercedes all died. And it was all because of me! I-I couldn't save them. I just hope I can find someone soon...'

Will heard a muffled noise from one of the cubicles. He quickly finished up and kicked open one of the stalls.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

He repeated this over and over until he reached the last stall. He opened it to find a rather strange sight.

Finn was tied up to the toilet with a red gag on his mouth. His feet were strapped to the base of the toilet and his hands were taped to the seat. His eyes were red from crying, and those red-rimed eyes slowly looked up to see Will standing before him.

"Mmmff!" Finn tried to speak, but the gag stopped him, muffling his words into gibberish. He started trying to move when Will approached him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of this!" Finn made another noise as Will looked around for something to cut through Finn's restrictions. He saw a roll of toilet paper protected by a glass boundary.

Will looked at it for a second before smashing it—kicking it with his foot. Finn jumped as the glass fell to the floor. Will picked up a large piece of the shattered glass and first used it to cut off Finn's gag, who breathed heavily as he spoke.

"Mister Shue—"

"Relax, Finn. It's going to be okay." Will then cut off the restrictions to Finn's hands and looked at his watch.

7 seconds left.

As soon as he was freed from his bonds, Finn jumped up and hugged Will, tackling him to the ground with his enthusiasm. Will and Finn looked back to the toilet just as the watch ticked down to Zero.

A massive knife launched up from the toilet and pinned itself to the roof.

Finn just stared at it, thinking that that was how he could have died. By having a knife shoved up your ass and coming out of your mouth whilst being on a toilet.

"Finn," Will spoke softly, carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I am, thanks to you. You saved my life." They exchanged another hug as Finn started crying. "Thank you! Thank you, Mister Shue!"

"Shhhh, it's alright," Will comforted. "You're safe now. Come on, we need to find the others."

Finn pulled away in shock. "Others? There are others trapped in the school?" Will nodded. "I-Is Rachel...?" Will nodded again, as Finn bolted out of the bathroom.

"Finn! Wait!" Will called out as he ran, catching up up to Finn.

"Wait? We can't wait!" Finn shouted. "We need to save Rachel!"

"We need to keep a level head here. We'll find her eventually." Will said.

Finn went quiet for a second before speaking. "Did you find others before me?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," Will said softly, heartbroken about having to tell Finn that some of his classmates had died. "I found Artie, Brittney, Joe, and Mercedes. But I couldn't save them." Finn started silently crying, and Will put his arm around Finn's shoulder to try and comfort him. "Please, stop crying. I need you to step up now, and be a man. We still have others to find.

Author's Note: Another chapter finished! And it's the longest one yet! I would love to say thanks to pink chocolate unicorn for beta reading this chapter. You rock and without you I'd be screwed! Until next time,

Bloodlace.


End file.
